


Beyond Fourth Dimensional

by chlexcer



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alcohol, Aromantic!Sehun, Consensual Infidelity, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Infidelity, Slice of Life, This is weird, but that doesn't mean there isn't love, fem!ChanHun, onesided romantic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlexcer/pseuds/chlexcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanhee doubted there was anyone in the world as beautiful as Oh Sehyun. For her, it was like the younger girl was every single force of nature; an unstoppable hurricane, the gentle warmth of a hearth, the forgiving shadow of a tree in a sunny day, and Chanhee was so, so in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Fourth Dimensional

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from SHINee's View, one of my top 5 SHINee songs ;;;  
> I don't know where this came from, honestly, but I quite like how it turned out.  
> Living in China has made me even more prolific as a writer, for some reason, but I'm not complaining.  
> I had never written ChanHun, EVER, but I adore them (but also, please note the ninja!2ho and TaeKai)  
> Warnings: use of alcohol, and infidelity  
> I really hope you like it <3

Chanhee doubted there was anyone in the world as beautiful as Oh Sehyun.

She was tall, like a tree, but as light and lithe as a leaf. It was like she was suspended in air, floating aimlessly like a cloud, while being deeply rooted to the earth. When she smiled and laughed her laugh was shamelessly loud, and it was like a storm in the middle of the summer that took Chanhee by surprise, shaking her to the core and making her defenseless. But she was the golden rays of sun, too, in the way she glowed and burned Chanhee’s eyes, in the way she tingled over Chanhee’s skin, and in the way she melted Chanhee’s heart. Sehyun’s hair was long, platinum blonde, and it fell like a waterfall. Chanhee had played with it countless of times – the feeling was silky and soft and the smell was as addictive and hypnotizing as wildflowers, and Chanhee felt like she was throwing herself into a bed made of flowers and clouds.

Sehyun was every single force of nature: an unstoppable hurricane, the gentle warmth of a hearth, the forgiving shadow of a tree in a sunny day, and Chanhee was so, so in love.

She had met Sehyun at an elective course in college, and they had instantly become good friends despite the fact that Chanhee was three years Sehyun’s senior and that while Chanhee was majoring in music, Sehyun’s major was astrophysics.

Chanhee’s brain was made of tones and harmonies and the purest forms of emotion, while Sehyun’s was made up of stars and numbers and things out of this earth. 

 

Chanhee, like Sehyun, was also very tall for a girl. She was actually not only taller than Sehyun, but also taller than some of their guy friends – like Kyungsoo, and Junmyeon.

(Jongin was taller than her, though. He was actually the perfect height for Sehyun, or so had the girl told Chanhee once – it was the ideal height for hugs, kisses, and for having sex in the shower.)

Chanhee was also as thin Sehyun, but she sure wasn’t as graceful as her, and Sehyun was the first to laugh whenever Chanhee tripped over her own feet. However, she was also the first to care.

“There she goes,” she would laugh, and the sound would ring in Chanhee’s ears. She would wrap her arm around her back and give her a few gentle rubs, her touch setting her blood on fire. “You alright, unnie?”

“Worry about yourself, Hyunnie-ah,” Chanhee would reply, laughing too, wishing there was a way she could get Sehyun’s arm to stay wrapped around her to hold her forever.

 

 

Sehyun didn’t know that Chanhee was in love with her, and Chanhee thought she should never know because it would ruin everything.

 

 

“You should make out,” Jongin had said during a party, around three years after Chanhee and Sehyun had met each other. He was drunk, and Sehyun and Chanhee were also drunk, but he was Sehyun’s boyfriend. His hand was high on Sehyun’s thigh, and they made a ridiculously gorgeous couple despite being drunk. 

“Oppa, why?” Sehyun whined, though she was giggling around the straw of her drink. She gave Chanhee a small look of conspiracy, though.

“Because it’s hot,” Jongin had answered, matter-of-factly.

Chanhee hadn’t been as drunk as Jongin, but she hadn’t fought against the flow because Sehyun hadn’t really done so either.

She simply ignored their friends’ eyes on Sehyun and her as the younger girl guided her face into a hot, languid kiss that tasted like cranberry vodka.

 

 

Sehyun and Jongin were still together, and it looked like they were going strong, but her and Chanhee didn’t stop kissing after that one first kiss.

They didn’t talk about it when it happened, and it wasn’t premeditated (Chanhee’s heart had always felt a little too big for her chest when it came to Sehyun, after all – the fact that it was beating even more quickly when she saw her didn’t really mean much). Or so it appeared.

At least Chanhee hadn’t been the one who started it.

One night, when the taller girl was the designated driver after a night with only their girl friends, Sehyun and her kissed for the second time.

“Shotgun!” Sehyun had called out as they stepped towards Chanhee’s car, but Baekyeon beat her on the race to the car (and Chanhee’s one and only car rule was that the shotgun seat belonged to the person that reached it first), so the youngest girl crossed her arms and pouted until they reached the apartment Baekyeon shared with Jungda.

After that, she switched to the passenger’s seat and played with the radio stations until she found that suited her taste. Chanhee just chuckled at her friend’s antics – everything Sehyun did was simultaneously beautiful and hilarious to her, and she couldn’t help but feel endeared.

She kept stealing glances at her through the corner of her eye until the younger girl spoke.

“I’ll crash at your place,” Sehyun announced as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair, her bright red nails shining even in the dark car. She still smelled of her perfume, and Chanhee had noticed that she hadn’t really had much to drink. “Can I?”

“Yeah, ‘course,” Chanhee replied, though she looked at her friend with a questioning look. “Can I ask why?”

Sehyun nodded, “I just don’t want to be with stinky boys tonight.”

“Not even Jongin?” Chanhee had asked, and Sehyun simply shook her head.

“It’s a GNO until the end,” Sehyun said. It took her a few long seconds to continue, “and Taemin’s at home.”

“Oh,” Chanhee said, not really sure she understood.

“They’re watching European football, or something like that,” Sehyun went on, but Chanhee suspected there was more to it. “Sounds boring. Too many dumb boys.”

 

The younger girl called after Chanhee after they got out of the car in the underground parking lot of Chanhee’s building, and when the taller girl approached her, pushing a strand of black hair behind her ear, she wasn’t expecting Sehyun’s hands cupping her face and pulling her down for a kiss.

Chanhee hadn’t had a drop of alcohol, but she still pressed Sehyun against the door of her car and kissed her senseless. Her hands held onto her friend’s slim waist, and Sehyun’s fingers tangled in her hair and pulled, making Chanhee’s eyes roll to the back of her head.

“Fuck,” Chanhee cursed, and the realization hit her as Sehyun sucked on her lower lip. She pushed away, though she was gentle, and she couldn’t help but giggle. “Fuck, this isn’t good.”

Sehyun laughed, too, and her cheeks were flushed.

“I really wanted to do that,” the youngest said, nonchalantly. “It was really good.”

“Thanks.”

But that was that.

After their impromptu make-out session, they went up to the flat Chanhee shared with Kyungsoo, and even though they shared a bed, nothing happened between them. (They only giggled at each other as they brushed their teeth before going to bed).

 

 

The next time that they kissed was in Sehyun’s and Jongin’s apartment.

It was a small place – quite cheap and close to a subway station, it was ideal for Master’s students like them. They had moved in together one semester before finishing their bachelor degrees, though Sehyun’s parents hadn’t approved.

Sehyun didn’t care.

It was more convenient to live with someone than to live by herself, and she wasn’t going back to the student dorms for another couple of years.

Jongin was out in class, and Chanhee had gone to their place because Sehyun had asked her if she would like to watch a movie and eat something before it was time for the surprise party they had planned for Kyungsoo.

Chanhee licked her lips often throughout the movie and she imagined the taste of Sehyun’s lip gloss every time her tongue ran over her lips, but nothing happened.

It wasn’t until they moved to Sehyun’s and Jongin’s bedroom that they kissed.

Sehyun wanted Chanhee to help her decide what to wear that night, so the taller girl sat on the unmade bed to witness a small fashion show.

Sehyun would change inside of the bathroom and come out so Chanhee could give her opinion. Her third attire was a lovely black dress that complimented her figure extremely well.

It wasn’t extremely sexy, but it wasn’t extremely formal and serious either, but Chanhee couldn’t help but bite her lip when the younger turned around full circle to show of the way the fabric clung to her body.

“If you wear heels you’ll look taller than Jongin,” Chanhee said, her eyes not leaving Sehyun’s ass as her friend fixed the dress on a full-body mirror that was hanging from the bedroom wall. “It looks really good on you.”

“I’m totally gonna wear heels,” Sehyun had said, and her eyes met Chanhee’s on the mirror. She smirked a little bit. “You’re staring at me so much; I’m definitely going to wear this one.”

“Jongin won’t be able to stop looking at you, that’s for sure,” Chanhee said, playing along and smirking right back. 

Sehyun rolled her eyes and turned around. “Stop talking about him so much,” she had said as she collected all of her hair and pushed it over one of her shoulders. “Unzip me?”

Chanhee swallowed, and her brain almost stopped working.

“Okay,” she said, feeling a little dumb as she got up. Sehyun took a step back towards her, and her back collided against Chanhee’s chest. “Oops,” she said, moving forward again. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Chanhee assured her, though the person that really needed to be reassured was herself. She placed a hand on Sehyun’s shoulder while with the other she pulled the zipper of her dress down, slowly and carefully. She gulped when her friend’s pale skin came into view, and she couldn’t help but lean forward until her nose bumped against the back of Sehyun’s head.

The zipper was halfway down Sehyun’s back when the younger girl arched her back slightly and cocked her head to the side, strands of blonde hair spilling over her shoulder and down her back again.

Her eyes met Chanhee’s, and Chanhee saw her looking at her lips, and what happened next became a blur in Chanhee’s mind.

She only regained clarity when the younger’s mouth crashed against hers, and suddenly they were kissing again.

Sehyun turned around completely, and she pushed Chanyeol back on the bed as she kissed her. Their lips never separated for too long, not even as Sehyun straddled her, and her black dress fell and revealed her shoulders and her chest.

Her bra was as black as her dress, but it was lacy and almost transparent, and Chanhee broke the kiss to lick her nipple through the flimsy fabric while her hands stroked her friend’s thighs. Sehyun moaned, and the sound of it was more harmonic and beautiful than anything Chanhee had ever heard before.

Chanhee’s hands were just reaching Sehyun’s ass beneath the fabric of her dress when the front door suddenly closed, and Jongin announced his presence.

Sehyun climbed off Chanhee and told her to ask normally, so she did, so Jongin wouldn’t suspect anything.

The younger just finished changing inside of the bathroom while Jongin went straight to the fridge to get himself a cold beer.

Chanhee cursed at herself, and she swore she would never let it happen again.

 

 

But it happened again.

 

Although things were kind of different.

“I’m breaking up with Jongin,” Sehyun told Chanhee as they sat next to each other on the grass. The trees were decorated with lanterns, and the moon was glowing on the sky in the shape of a big smile. It wasn’t very hot out, and the breeze from the sea was even more pleasant during the late night – it seemed to go perfectly well with the romantic song that was still playing in the backyard, where dozens of tables and chairs, and even a dancefloor had been installed for the occasion.

Junmyeon had gotten married to his long-time girlfriend, Choi Minjung, and they had chosen the huge house his family had by the beach to celebrate their union.

Chanhee had gotten tired trying to keep up with Baekyeon’s and Yixing’s insistence to “dance until she literally drops”, so she sneaked off to the side of the house so she could sit on the grass and breathe for a while.

She had nearly twisted her ankle, too.

Sehyun followed her, though, after being missing-in-action for about an hour.

Her eyes were red, and Chanhee hugged her close.

“Why?” She asked the younger as she stroked her hair, lovingly. “What happened?”

“He wants to get married,” she said, hiding her face against Chanhee’s bare shoulder. The taller girl didn’t mind that her skin was getting wet by her friend’s tears, though. “He wants to get married, and I don’t love him.”

Chanhee understood. Chanhee knew, actually.

“He asked me, and I don’t love him, so I just ran away,” she said, sobbing. “I’ve never loved him.”

“Sehyunnie… It’s okay…” Chanhee said, holding her friend close. “Everything will be fine. You don’t have to marry him. Just tell him no.”

“But it’s so convenient, though,” Sehyun went on. “I always knew he wanted to get married someday. He doesn’t love me, and I don’t love him – he wants Taemin, but they can’t get married. I know they fuck, I know they love each other, and it would be so useful for our families if I said yes…”

“But you don’t have to,” Chanhee told her, hoping she was comforting in a way.

By then she knew all of that.

She knew that Jongin didn’t love Sehyun, although he probably had when they had first gotten together.

She knew that Sehyun didn’t love Jongin, too, because Sehyun simply didn’t fall in love.

(“All this attention that ‘love’ gets… It’s ridiculous, right?” Sehyun had said once. “People don’t make such a fuss when they make a friend and they realize that that friend is everything they had ever searched for in the universe. People don’t say they _’fall in friendship’_ , but to me that is bullshit. Romantic love? I still have no idea what that is, and I’ve been with Jongin for years. But friendship – that’s the real kind of love. The only one that matters to me, at least.”

“Cause it’s you, you know,” she had said, pointing at Chanhee across from the small table of the restaurant near the studio Chanhee worked at, where the two of them were having lunch together. “It’s you, and it’s Kyungsoo-oppa, and it’s Junmyeon-oppa, and it’s everyone else. I feel more butterflies in my stomach for you than I do for Jongin. I’m not broken, am I?”)

She wasn’t, Chanhee told her.

Sehyun didn’t fall in love, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t feel.

A force of nature – Sehyun’s emotions were as immense as the ocean itself, and Chanhee could see how deeply her eyes bore into the fabric of the universe with mute fascination.

Chanhee had already fallen in love with her a long time ago, but it wasn’t a hopeless feeling.

She was happy.

“I won’t do it,” Sehyun said with decision.

She remained a few more minutes cuddled up against Chanhee’s side with her face buried against the taller girl’s shoulder, and Chanhee never stopped stroking her back and caressing her hair.

Sehyun kissed her shoulder, then, even though it was probably a little salty and smeared with mascara. She looked up at Chanhee, and indeed her mascara was smeared around her eyes. She was smiling a little bit, though, and Chanhee couldn’t help but run a finger beneath her eyed to get rid of the excess makeup.

“You’re so beautiful,” Chanhee said, smiling lovingly. “So, so beautiful.”

“You, too…” Sehyun responded, and her hand found Chanhee’s. “You’re beautiful, too. And sometimes I think… You’re everything I’ll ever need.”

“I’m always here for you,” Chanhee responded, not a trace of doubt in her voice. 

Sehyun surprised Chanhee with a kiss. It was a soft, sweet, gentle kiss that didn’t last for too long. It tasted a little salty, but it was like getting a taste of the ocean in Sehyun’s lips.

“I’m always here for you too,” the youngest girl said, and she rubbed at Chanhee’s nose with her own for a brief moment. “Even though… I couldn’t feel for you what you probably feel for me…”

“No need,” Chanhee assured her.

Everything Sehyun had given Chanhee, probably without even knowing, was more than enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!  
> Comments would make me the happiest person alive <3


End file.
